Misuse of a vehicle, either by intentional or unintentional means, can degrade the reliability of the misused vehicle. In some examples, the likelihood of vehicle misuse may be increased when a user of the vehicle is not knowledgeable about the size and/or size limits of a load applied to the vehicle. For example, this may lead the user of the vehicle to place too large of a quantity of cargo in the vehicle.
One such example of improper use is exceeding a predefined load threshold of the vehicle (e.g., overloading the vehicle). For example, overloading of the vehicle by weight (e.g., too many passengers in the vehicle, too much weight in the trunk/bed of the vehicle, too large a trailer towed by the vehicle, etc.) can occur due to unawareness of the loading limits of the vehicle and can significantly degrade the reliability of the vehicle.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.